


All According to Plan

by RedTeamShark



Series: Los Santos is No Place for the Innocent [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Los Santos, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: “Everything was going according to plan until the LSPD proved they’re idiots.” Ray hissed, sending a glare towards his phone. “Thanks for asking.”





	

“So, Ryan, what sort of work do you do?” Lindsay asked, giving the brunette a smile and taking a sip of her wine. “Michael was being a vague again when telling me about you.”

He caught the look Michael sent him across the table and grinned widely, setting down his own wine glass. “I’m a contractor. Mostly individual work, nothing too flashy like the houses up in Vinewood, but the work is fun. It’s nice to get to stretch my creative muscles for a living.”

“Are you more for renovations, or starting from scratch?”

Ryan shrugged. “I go where the work is. Renovations are fun, finding a new side to something that everyone thought they understood. Working from scratch is more of a challenge, but it’s so much more rewarding.” He sipped his wine, nodding slightly. “I just got off a job turning an old apartment complex into dormitories for a private school. The most challenging part of that was definitely getting the cigarette smoke out of the walls.”

“I can imagine.” Lindsay took another bite of her steak, offering Geoff a wide smile. “Geoff, I don’t know how you manage to one-up yourself every time, but this is the best steak I’ve ever had.”

“Trade secret.” The tattooed man grinned back at her, leaning back in his chair. “So, how are the wedding plans going?”

Michael chimed in with the answers to Geoff’s questions, the two looking at each other with wide smiles, laughing softly and sharing some secret, knowing look. Ryan tried to keep his focus on the conversation, but honestly… it was boring. He could already tell that he’d be fighting against sleep during the entire wedding and reception, even though he’d never been to one before. At least there would be some of his people there to keep him entertained—Jack and his wife Caiti, Geoff of course, maybe a few of the others.

The buzz of his phone distracted Ryan from the conversation, pulling the device from his pocket and glancing down at the screen. He frowned, quickly getting up, excusing himself. “Work-related.” He muttered, exchanging a significant glance with Geoff. He hurried from the dining room, ducking into Geoff’s bedroom and pressing his phone to his ear. “What’s the problem?”

Ray’s voice on the other end, low and tense. “Our thief is making a break out of town. Gavin’s tailing him right now.”

“So why call me about it?”

“Jack’s out of contact and I know Geoff has plans tonight. Figured you’d be the next in the chain of command.” The younger man sounded nervous, the shuffling sounds around the room seeming to indicate that he was pacing.

Ryan sighed, rubbing his temples. “Geoff’s at an important dinner. Not sure where Jack went, but we’ll handle this. You’re in contact with Gavin?”

“When he’s not in a tunnel. We almost didn’t catch him, the guy was quiet about it, but one of Matt’s people is friends with Gavin and said that he had been in getting his car fixed up, paid cash, and had suitcases in the back. So Gavin started following him and he’s definitely headed out of town.”

“Airport?”

“Just roads for now.”

Ryan grinned. “And you’re not with your boyfriend?”

“We’re not attached at the hip, you know. He had a job and I’m at home.”

Seriousness returned to the older man’s face, a sigh leaving him. “What the fuck happened to everything going according to plan?”

“You haven’t had the news on, have you? Everything _was_ going according to plan, until the LSPD proved they’re idiots.” Ray hissed, sending a glare towards his phone. “Thanks for asking.”

“I’ve been busy. Fill me in and quit being a little bitch about it.”

“Someone leaked. It’s all over the news, wanted man, suspected child sex abuse, the whole nine yards. Everything but the stolen drugs is out in the public now.”

“The cops chasing him?”

“They’re still looking for him. Haven’t realized he’s skipping town yet, according to the TV. So, what do we do now?”

“Tell Gavin to keep tailing him and keep us updated. I’ll be by your place to pick you up in fifteen minutes.”

“Equipment?”

“We’re going to have some fun.”

The call disconnected and Ray looked down at the items he’d dragged out, guns from hidden drawers. He carefully put it all away again, keeping out only a single handgun, tucking it carefully into his sidearm holster and covering the weapon with a zip-up hooded sweatshirt (Gavin’s, he thought). This was not how the plan was supposed to go.

Ryan was at his door almost exactly fifteen minutes later, Ray hurrying into the car and putting his phone on speaker. “Say it again, Gav, Ryan’s here now.”

“On Geller towards Main. He’s been weaving around town for almost half an hour now. I think he knows I’m behind him, but he’d not trying to avoid me—following traffic laws and all that, no sudden turns. I think he’d just trying to run me out of petrol.” The Brit’s voice was tight, muffled by the traffic around him.

Ryan nodded, pulling away from the apartment high-rise. “Keep us updated, we’ll try to head him off. Odds are he’s gonna run if you pull off for gas.”

“Then just let me know when to do that.” Ray could almost hear the smirk in Gavin’s voice, and he tugged on the drawstrings of his hoodie, silently wishing the other man safety.

The car was silent as Ryan drove, only Gavin’s occasional updates and Ryan’s questions filling the air. He was driving a smaller car, capable of going fast but mostly looking flashy. Ryan grinned. “Alright, Gavin, pull off at the next gas station.” He glanced over towards Ray, nodding. “Might wanna buckle up.”

Ray scrambled to tighten his seatbelt, biting down on his lip. “What’re we gon—“ His words cut off as he was thrown against the side of the car, Ryan making a sharp left down an alley. He accelerated, the large SUV just barely squeezing between dumpsters. On the phone, Gavin said that he was in the parking lot, his voice raising in a warning that the car he’d been tailing was speeding up.

Ryan’s SUV shot out of the alley, slamming to a stop directly in front of the accelerating car with a rending scream of metal and a resounding _crunch_. Ray’s head spun as he was jerked from one side to the other, the SUV spinning in the middle of the street, another crunch as another car impacted it. He caught a glimpse of the rearview mirror, gasping to see the back of the car almost completely collapsed in on itself.

A rough hand shoved him back to reality, Ryan’s voice loud and harsh in his ears. “Steal a car. Gavin, gas up and get out, we’re fine. I’ll grab the guy.”

Forcing his seatbelt off, Ray stumbled from the wrecked SUV, looking around. People were stopped, getting out of their cars and already on their cell phones. He looked among the abandoned vehicles, rushing over to one that was still running, the door open and a man in a business suit on a cell phone near it. Ray jumped into the driver’s seat, putting the car in gear and swinging it around the wreck he’d just been in, pulling up next to the car Ryan was currently leaned into. The back door opened and slammed shut in a moment, a harsh voice telling him to get them lost.

Ray took off without another word, even as sirens and lights flashed by them. He realized as they entered a more residential part of the city that he was hyperventilating and pulled over, wheezing for air.

“The fuck is your problem?” Ryan demanded behind him, reaching forward and shaking his shoulder. “We’ve got a job to do.”

“I don’t even know how to fucking drive, so shut up!” Ray shot back, glaring at the older man in the mirror. He pulled away from the sidewalk, however, trying to re-orient himself to the city and figure out where he needed to go.

“You’re doing fine. You can freak out later. Gavin and I hung up but he’s going to meet us at the shed.”

“Fucking Christ…” Ray muttered, one hand rubbing his temples. “Is a quiet night too much to ask for?”

“When you work for Geoff, yeah.” Ryan grinned at him in the mirror, shrugging. “But you get used to it.”

He wove through the residential streets, finding his way back towards the highway and heading north, towards the dusty old shed. Ryan softly directed his turns as they got out to the desert, instructing him to pull around the back of the building as they drove up. Gavin’s bike was there, a splash of color in the silvery moonlight that had fallen on the world, and the sandy-haired man opened the door as they left the SUV, holding it as Ryan shoved their barely-conscious victim inside.

Ropes quickly secured the man to the chair, the three leaving the room and taking shelter against the chill of the night in the SUV. “So what now?” Gavin asked, slipping an arm around Ray’s shoulders and pulling the shivering man in closer.

“Geoff wants to speak to him before we get to work on him. He’ll probably be out soon.” Ryan shrugged, glancing at the clock. “Kind of depends on how long she sticks around.”

“She? He get a whore or something?” Gavin snickered, unaware of the dark look Ryan sent his way.

“He’s having an important dinner, and you better not let him catch you talking like that. I was with him when Ray called me in; we were having dinner with his son and future daughter-in-law.”

That made both men freeze, Gavin mumbling a quick apology, Ray looking at the ground. “I shouldn’t have called, then.”

“The boss’ll understand. He’d rather have this guy in his hands than have his plus one at dinner, anyways.”

Silence fell on the car for a while, Ryan’s face illuminated by his phone. Gavin sighed after a few minutes, pulling his arm from around Ray’s shoulders and opening the door. He stepped over to his bike, rummaging through the sidebags before returning, making a face.

“Before you accuse me of stealing product, this is just the cut that J.J. usually has me keep when I sell to him.” He noted, holding up the small baggie. “Normally I just end up selling him this part like a week later, but… shit, guys, after watching you two cause a fucking car accident tonight…” Gavin shrugged, opening the baggie and pulling the supplies from within. Ray leaned over him, using the light from his phone’s camera to illuminate the progress as Gavin carefully rolled a joint. The younger two glanced over to Ryan, Gavin clearing his throat. “We’ll smoke outside if it bothers you.”

The SUV was already filled with the pungent odor of marijuana, and Ryan shook his head. “It’s fine.” He waved a hand, sighing slightly as the pair in the back seat passed the messily-rolled joint between them. When Ray offered it to the front, he shook his head, noting that the smoke in the car was more than enough for him.

“I thought you were going to fucking die, Ray.” Gavin whispered, lips brushing along his neck, teeth sinking into the skin lightly. “You came out of that alley and stopped right in front of that guy and I thought that was the end of you. I’m glad you’re okay.” Gavin’s hands were all over him, stroking through his hair and slipping into his hoodie, fingertips tracing his skin. Ray was used to the behavior, knew Gavin got touchy when he got high—the Brit had said once that he needed to, needed the physical contact to ground himself.

He turned, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s lips, exhaling smoke into his mouth. “Everything is fine.” He whispered, pulling back to take another hit, laughing slightly. “We probably shouldn’t thank J.J. for tipping you off by smoking all his weed, though.”

“I’ll buy him more if he really throws a fit. Maybe bake it into some brownies.”

Ray snickered, planting another smoky kiss on Gavin’s lips. “if you’re going to do that, don’t set the kitchen on fire again.”

There was a buzz from the front seat, making both of them jump slightly. Ryan glanced at them in the mirror, lifting his phone to his ear and stepping out of the SUV. They could hear him talking outside and a minute later he leaned in again, frowning. “Break time is over. Geoff’s on his way out and we better have everything ready for him.”

“Geoff’s taking care of it personally?” Gavin questioned, stubbing out the mostly-smoked joint and sticking it into his pocket. Ray slid out of the car, stepping around it and over to the edge of the shed, looking towards the road.

“Pitch black out there.” He noted, stepping back and nodding slightly. “Just tell us what we have to do, then, Ryan.”

The oldest of the three re-entered the shed, patting the cheeks of the barely-conscious man tied up inside. Gavin and Ray exchanged a glance, following after him and wordlessly beginning to pull out the various tools from their storage places.

“There’s a good lad…” The brunette whispered, grinning widely. “You’ve made a very serious mistake, you know… and you’re going to be taught a very harsh lesson.” He laughed as the man struggled to escape his bindings, shaking his head briefly. “Don’t waste your time.”

Outside there was the sound of an approaching engine and Ryan nodded towards Ray, the younger man slipping his pistol from its holster. He left the shed, easing around the corner and watching as a car approached, gun pointed skyward. When it slowed and pulled up in front of the shed he eased back around the corner, moonlight his only light once the car’s headlights were extinguished. Two doors opened and he lifted his gun, ready to take care of the interlopers, Geoff’s voice registering to his ears a moment later.

“Fuckin’ cold as dicks out here.” The man muttered, an unfamiliar voice agreeing. Ray holstered the gun, stepping around the shed slowly.

“Boss.” He greeted, nodding slightly in the dark. There was another person with Geoff, not tall enough to be Jack, and he frowned slightly.

“Ray, are Ryan and Gavin inside and ready?” Geoff stepped up to him, grinning widely. “And is our target here?”

“Yes, sir.” He nodded, watching Geoff’s back as the man passed him, eyeing the stranger that followed behind his boss. He eased back into the shed with them, getting a better look at the guy in the single room’s lighting. Curly auburn hair, about the same height as him but slightly more muscular, wearing decent slacks and a button-up shirt, the sleeves pushed up to reveal complex ink patterns on his forearms.

“I hope you didn’t just abandon your girlfriend for three guys in a dirty shed.” Ryan spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

The curly-haired stranger laughed, shaking his head. “She had plans after dinner, so I figured I’d come along.” He looked over the others in the shed, frowning sharply. “I thought I recognized that stupid motorcycle outside.” He muttered, eyeing Gavin before turning to the bound and obviously terrified man in the center of the room.

“Officer Jones?” Gavin gasped out, covering his mouth. “Bollocks, I mean—“

“Relax, Gav.” Geoff laughed, clapping the sandy-haired man on the back. “Michael’s my inside line to the police.”

“And it’s Detective Jones, idiot.”

“Wait, that’s the asshole that keeps ticketing your bike when you leave it in front of the building?” Ray looked between the cop and Gavin, eyes wide.

Geoff laughed, squeezing Gavin’s shoulder, and Michael snickered as well. “Gotta have something to use my citation book for.” He explained, shrugging. “I’d ticket Ryan’s cars, but he never drives the same one twice. Almost impossible to track them down.“

“That’s kinda the point.” Ryan noted dryly, his hands settling on the trembling shoulders of the man in the middle of the room. “Geoff, you’re running the show here.”

“Damn straight.” The tattooed man ran a hand through his hair, pulling up a chair and taking a seat, his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. He looked the bound man in the center of the room up and down, grinning wide and shark-like. “So. You stole from me.”

“I-I didn’t!” The man stuttered out, his eyes rolling wildly, looking for some sort of escape.

“Bullshit you didn’t, my men fuckin’ _saw_ you pocketing the coke. And all those nice things you had, you think I really believe you bought those from fuckin’ dock wages?”

“I got a line of credit!”

“The fuck you did.” Geoff’s voice was calm, but he frowned, one hand darting out and grabbing the guy’s hair, pulling his head closer. “Gus doesn’t do a line of credit unless you have the cash to back it up. You really are an idiot, first stealing from me, then going to my friends to spend your stolen money.”

“I didn’t do that!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Geoff’s hand tightened in the man’s hair, his knuckles white. “How much of my product did you put up your own nose, huh?”

“I don’t steal and I don’t do drugs!”

“We have ways of proving you wrong, you know. Ryan.” The brunette moved as he was addressed, producing a wicked looking instrument. “Michael.” Geoff snapped, the curly-haired man moving in, helping to hold the bound thief steady.

“Gavin, get me a trey.” Ryan muttered, the Brit hurrying to do as he was told. Ray stepped up behind Geoff, wincing as Ryan shoved the metal instrument up the guy’s nose. Gavin shoved the trey between Geoff and their prisoner, catching the gush of blood that rushed out.

The man screamed, a thick, choked sound, muffled by the tool in his sinuses and the blood rushing from his nose. After a moment Ryan pulled it out, hooking it at the end and ripping part of the man’s nostril open. Gavin pulled the trey away, letting blood leak onto the man’s lap as he set it aside.

Seeing the look Ryan was giving him, Ray reached forward, clamping a hand over the man’s mouth and silencing his screams. Geoff grinned, shaking his head around slightly by the hair. “Want to start telling the truth now? Maybe we’ll let you live if you do.”

The man grunted against Ray’s palms, his skin pale and sweaty, his eyes darting around the room. Geoff laughed, letting go of his hair and patting his cheek lightly. “Yeah, I figured you’d be a little bitch about it.” He muttered, holding his hand out. Ryan handed him a knife, the sharp blade flashing in the room’s single light. “Ray, let him scream again.” Geoff whispered, the Puerto Rican moving his hand away immediately, wiping it absently on the thigh of his jeans.

Geoff spun the knife a few times, twirling it between his fingers and smiling widely. “You’ve made a dangerous mistake.” He whispered, suddenly gripping the blade, bringing it straight down. The man’s head fell back, a cracking scream ripping from his throat as the knife drove between his femur and kneecap, behind the protective layer of bone. His screams continued as Geoff slowly seesawed the blade, a rending, ripping crack just barely heard under the screams as he worked to separate bone from joint and muscle.

Ray looked away, fighting down the sudden urge to vomit, remembering Ryan’s words from the night they’d caught the guy. Ripping someone’s kneecap off…

A hand settled on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly into the touch, tensing again when he realized that it wasn’t Gavin, the sandy-haired man standing on the opposite side of the chair. The hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly, Ryan’s voice low in his ear, drowned out to the others by the screaming man. “Don’t lose it here.”

He shrugged off the hand, leaning forward again as Geoff drew the knife out. The guy was wheezing out sobs, his words tripping over each other as he begged for it to end. Leaning back in his chair, Geoff ran a hand through his hair again, sending it into spiked disarray and laughing slightly. “End it? We’re just getting started. There’s a long night ahead of us.” His laughter died out, eyes narrowing. “Tell me everyone you sold to.”

It took time, the sun starting to light up the eastern horizon, but eventually Geoff got his answers.

–

The boss left at sunrise, Michael getting behind the wheel of the car with him. Geoff looked over the other three, offering a tired, satisfied smile.

“Well done tonight, lads. Ryan, you know what kind of message is going to be sent.” The three outside the car nodded, watching as Geoff and Michael drove away.

Ryan turned to the younger two, cracking his spine and then his knuckles. “You two can go home. I’ll take care of it from here.” He turned back to the shed, pausing and looking over his shoulder. “Good job tonight, both of you.” A smile from the brunette, a slight nod to Gavin. “Geoff’s not going to forget that you were the one who caught this asshole trying to run.”

The other two nodded slightly, fighting down yawns as they climbed onto Gavin’s bike. The drive back to their apartment was somewhat sedate, not much early morning traffic to contend with. They threw their clothes into the wash, stumbling through a shower together before falling into bed, holding each other tight.

–

Gavin had the news on when Ray woke up and the Puerto Rican fell onto the couch beside him, planting slow kisses along his jaw. The sandy-haired man grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him close.

“Ryan really did take care of it.” He whispered, eyes bright, nodding to the TV. Ray glanced over, shivering and pressing himself closer.

“Remind me never to cross that man.” He muttered, letting lips overtake his. The news coverage wasn’t graphic, but he could fill in the blanks: body found at docks, gang activity suspected generally meant that the guy had been left as a message. Probably strung up somewhere highly visible to the other workers, something written on him or near him to indicate that he was a thief.

With any luck, they wouldn’t have to deal with a situation like that again.

–

“Afternoon, boss.” Jack answered his phone, smiling slightly and listening closely. He nodded once, flipping open a file and jotting something down. “Noted. According to plan, then?”

On the other end of the phone, Geoff laughed tiredly. “Exactly as according to plan.”


End file.
